I Wanna Be The Very Best
by laakashaak
Summary: Henry just turned 10 and he finally gets his very own Pokemon. This is the story of his journey to become the greatest Pokemon trainer Storybrooke has ever seen. More details are inside. Pokemon in Storybrooke- hilarity ensues. Kinda.


**Hi! This was just a spur of the moment fic inspired by nightingaleinasilvercage's tumblr post about the characters being Pokemon. I put my own little twist on it. If you don't know any Pokemon that's okay (I mean, I feel bad for the childhood you missed out on, but I do explain most of the Pokemon inside the story). And you could just Google the Pokemon.**

**For the people who read my fic, The Ball Game, be patient. I have 2 papers due on Monday, so as soon as I finish them I will hopefully be able to update that one.**

**Just a little background for this story: Pokemon are in Storybrooke and the characters aren't from FTL. However, they are confined to the town, so there is no Pokemon anywhere else in the world. There's slight Swan Queen, but I haven't decided whether they are dating or just friends. It's not a vital plot point, so don't stress over it. But if you would like them to be canon, let me know so I can adjust the story to your liking. There might be some Red Beauty as well. Henry has been in Storybrooke his whole life. His mother, Emma, is also from Storybrooke and had him at 18. Our dear Madame Mayor took in Emma when she was pregnant and they raised Henry together (They are both legally his mother, which is why the story may seem SQ). The story is mostly about Henry, but I will be showing many of the characters you know and love (of course, Regina).**

**I don't own OUAT or Pokemon and that is the disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Henry groaned and hit the sleep button. His eyes squinted at the clock until he saw the date.

"It's today! It's happening today!" the excited little boy jumped out of bed, threw on some slippers, and ran down the stairs. He was already at the front door when his mother called.

"Henry!" Regina yelled from the kitchen. "I made breakfast!"

"No time, Mom! I'm gonna be late!" Regina heard the door slam and she sighed to herself. She glanced over at the cake that was sitting on the counter. He was _supposed_ to be happy to have it for breakfast. Regina could only hope Henry came back before Emma ate it all.

* * *

Henry was completely out of breath when he stopped in front of the professor's office. Only then did he notice he was still wearing his pajamas. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He's 10 now and he was about to get his first Pokemon. The entire way to the professor's office he had been contemplating who he was going to choose. Did he want Bulbasaur, the grass type? Or Charmander, the fire type? Maybe even Squirtle, the water type? Henry decided to stop stressing. He needed to get into the office before he could pick his first Pokemon.

Just as he was about to open the door, he was pushed back by someone leaving the building. Henry looked up at the person from where he had fallen on the ground. "Cora?" he gasped. Cora was the older girl who lived next door (**AN: She's totally Gary motherfucking Oak's counterpart**). The two had been rivals for as long as Henry could remember. She was a complete douche. And as always, she was a few steps ahead of Henry.

Cora looked down at him with a smug grin, "Well, look who decided to show up! But you're a little late, kid. Everyone else has already gotten their Pokemon."

"Who did you pick?" Henry was already jealous.

Cora snorted, "Wouldn't you like to know." She started walking away, "I'm always going to be light years ahead of you. I'm off to train and one day, I will beat the champion. Smell ya later!"

Henry shook his head and got up off the ground. Nobody could beat the champion, and nobody ever has. The champion's identity wasn't even known, except by some of the older people who had seen battles. Henry didn't even know if the champion was a boy or a girl. No matter how many times he had asked, the Pokemon professor would never tell. Maybe even the professor didn't know whether the champion was a boy or a girl (**AN: I crack myself up sometimes**). Word was that the champion had retired for the time being because nobody had ever put up a good enough match. There was no way Henry was going to allow Cora to battle the champion before he could.

Henry opened the door and ran up the steps, becoming excited again about getting his very first Pokemon. He stepped into the professor's office and saw the man sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. Next to him was his Growlithe, whom he liked to call Pongo.

"Henry? I didn't think you were going to show up!" Professor Archie Maple (**AN: because maple tree? All the professors are name after trees. No? Okay *crawls back in hole***) looked at the young boy. "Especially not in your pajamas."

Henry blushed, "I didn't have time. I had to get over here and get my Pokemon!"

Archie nodded, "Of course. Right this way." The professor led them over to a table where three Pokeballs were sitting.

Henry rubbed his hands together, "I know exactly who I'm going to pick!" He reached out to the Pokeball on the right, "Squirtle, for sure!"

The ball opened, but nothing else happened. "I'm afraid Squirtle was already chosen by someone who woke up on time," Archie commented from the sidelines.

Henry wasn't too upset, "That's okay. I really wanted," he reached to the Pokeball on the left, "Charmander!"

Again, nothing happened. "Oh, that's right. Somebody just took Charmander an hour ago." Henry glared at Archie.

"Fine!" Henry reached for the Pokeball in the middle, the only one left. "Bulbasaur is just as good as the others!"

Much to Henry's surprise, there was nothing inside this Pokeball either. "It appears all the Pokemon have been taken by people who came on time."

Henry turned to Archie, "What? I was promised a Pokemon! I'm ten years old today!"

Archie scratched his head, "Well, I suppose I do have one more. But this one hasn't been trained for a new trainer yet. It's very stubborn."

Henry didn't care, he would love whatever Pokemon he could get at this point. "Then that will be my first Pokemon!"

Archie waved over his assistant, "Kricketune, can you please bring the Pokemon we caught yesterday?" A bug Pokemon that was Henry's size came out from the other room, carrying a Pokeball with a yellow lightning bolt engraved on the front.

"Cool!" exclaimed Henry. "Is this my Pokemon?" Archie nodded and Henry took the Pokeball from the Kricketune. He pushed the middle button, causing the ball to expand and the top opened up, releasing a white beam of light. The light cleared and a small, yellow, mouse-like Pokemon was standing on the ground.

"Pika?" one of the Pokemon's ears twitched as it took in the large room.

Henry gasped, "Wow! A Pikachu!" He bent down and held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Henry!"

The Pokemon stared at the boy, but soon stuck out it's own paw with a devious grin. When their hands met, Pikachu let out a small bolt of electricity, shocking Henry.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. Pikachu just crossed its arms and turned its head away from Henry.

Archie sighed, "I'm afraid we haven't had time to train him. Maybe you could just wait until we get the rest of the starters."

"No way!" Henry exclaimed. That could take days and he wanted to start his journey now. Besides, he had to catch up to Cora. She couldn't win. "Pikachu is great! I'll be fine." Archie wasn't too sure, but chose to let the boy go.

* * *

"C'mon! We're almost there!" Henry exclaimed pulling the rope as hard as he could. Pikachu was attached to the other end and was struggling and trying to break away. The Pokemon had refused to go back into its pokeball, and this was the only was to get him home.

Pikachu continued to struggle as Henry dragged them into the house.

"Henry, is that you?" Emma called, walking over to the front door to greet him. Her Jolteon was following happily behind. She gasped when she saw the Pokemon he had next to him, "Aww! Is that a Pikachu? He's so cute! Why is he tied up?" She reached down and started undoing the knots.

"Emma, no!" Henry exclaimed. It was too late. The Pokemon was free and running through the house. Henry ran after Pikachu as it made its way to the kitchen. Regina suddenly appeared, and the Pokemon was startled into a stop.

"Well, hi there!" Regina bent down and held out her arms to the little Pokemon, smiling widely.

"Mom, wait! He will s-" Henry stopped as he saw Pikachu jump into his mother's arms and snuggle in.

"Chaa!" the Pokemon cooed sweetly. Henry could practically hear it purring.

"This Pikachu is so cute" Regina smiled down at it, rubbing their noses together. _She must have magic_, Henry mused. He had never seen a Pokemon that didn't like his mother. "Now that we're all here, why don't you come sit down for breakfast. Then Emma and I have a present for you." Everyone walked into the kitchen where there was an apple shaped cake waiting for them. "Let me just go get the food for the Pokemon." Regina walked to the pantry pulling out food for her Glaceon, Emma's Jolteon, and Henry's new Pikachu.

Soon, the only sounds that could be heard in the house were the happy chewing of people and Pokemon. Henry had told his mothers about how he ended up with Pikachu and Emma had laughed at him several times. After they finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned up, Regina left the room and went upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Henry asked Emma.

"Hmm? Oh, just to get your present."

"Present?" Henry jumped around excitedly as his mom came back down the stairs, Pikachu and Glaceon following close behind.

Regina made Henry sit in the couch before revealing what was behind her back. He gasped when she revealed a Pokemon egg. It was light brown with a white streak across the middle. "Is that an egg? For me?"

Regina and Emma both nodded, "Glaceon and Jolteon brought it to us a while ago and its close to hatching. We thought it would be happier if it traveled with you."

"Happy birthday, kid," Emma tousled his hair and Regina gave him a kiss on the forehead. Henry hugged both of his parents.

He turned to Pikachu, "You hear that? We're going to have a new friend! And soon we will be battling like pros. We can be the new champions!" Pikachu rolled its eyes and laid back down to rest. Apparently it still didn't like Henry.

Emma smirked, "It's been a long time since we've battled, Regina. We used to be pros."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I've always been a pro, dear. You slack off."

"Hey!" Emma pouted, only slightly offended. "I beat you once."

Regina chuckled, "You mean that time we let you win?" Glaceon smirked from where it was lying on the ground. Emma's Jolteon huffed from its place next to Glaceon.

Henry remembered the time his mothers let him watch one of their battles. It was epic. "Maybe Pikachu and I could see a battle before I leave?" he asked hopefully.

Emma shrugged, "I don't see why not"

"It's been a while since Glaceon and I have had a decent battle," Regina agreed. They looked over to the Pokemon, who were already on their feet and excited for the chance to battle again.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Should I even bother to continue? Leave me enough reviews and I will!**

**I had to add Cora, and who else besides Gary would she fit the role for? :P**


End file.
